


Todo

by poetdameron



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, family things, super fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumores aquí, rumores adelante, nada evitó que le siguiera dedicando las mañanas para las llamadas y las noches para los mensajes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Este fue el primer RichLee que escribí y también el primero que pienso publicar, y aunque de momento no subiré nada más porque aun le estoy mejorando ciertas cosas a los otros dos, espero les guste. Tengan un bonito 2015 :)

**Todo**

Rumores aquí, rumores adelante, nada evitó que le siguiera dedicando las mañanas para las llamadas y las noches para los mensajes.

A las semanas, dos días para los dos y en las fechas especiales, días con la familia. Le gustaba porque era honesto y de sonrisa dulce, sus labios suaves pronunciaban un acento gracioso que le remontaba a grandes producciones y tardes de largas carcajadas.

Declaraciones a parte, estaba cómodo así: admirando lo adorable de su rostro, lo profundo de sus ojos verdosos y lo rojito de sus pómulos. Y ahí se acerca, cuando él se acomoda el cabello y vuelve a ponerse la gorra, para darle un beso vago en los rojizos labios, los que le corresponden con cariño y le sonríe al separarse.

A sido un buen fin de semana, lo sabe nada más con verle ahí parado con su elegante porte y su gran altura. Coloca una mano en su baja espalda y caminan uno al lado del otro comentando los planes de la noche, no preocupados por el futuro y disfrutando el presente.

Una de las niñas corre hacia ellos, jala del pantalón café del más alto y llama su atención, logrando que la siga hasta donde han aparcado la camioneta. El pelinegro sonríe, los mira correr hasta el otro lado y atrás de ellos va el resto de niños a paso apresurado entre risas y nubes de polvo.

Lee alcanza a la niña, es muy bueno con los niños y las carcajadas hacen eco entre lo verde del hogar, entonces llegan el resto y los abraza a todos, al menos eso pretende cuando lo tiran al suelo y se revuelcan entre cosquillas. A Richard le da ternura ver a ese grandulón actuar como infante, le toma un par de fotos antes de recoger la gorra que había acabado en la tierra, le ofrece la mano cuando llama a todos a arribar la camioneta, se oscurece y hay que irse, Pace toma la mano de Armitage en más de un sentido, le regala un beso con los ojos cerrados antes de subir al auto y una vez dentro sigue jugando verbalmente con los sobrinos, amigos y hermanitos, pasado el tiempo se mira la casa con sus luces encendidas, bajan y bajan, en la cocina hay cena, pero Lee debe cambiarse y mejor darse un baño. Todos lo necesitan.

No tarda, así como tampoco tardan los demás en acicalarse, cuando baja se encuentra a la madre de Richard que le sonríe y pregunta como estuvo el golf, la caminata y su turismo a los alrededores, él contesta contento con maravillas al lugar y la familia, ella le sonríe y se sienta cuando los demás llegan a los alimentos en medio de una conversación amena, familiar.

Ya para dormir no duermen, Pace amontona las almohadas en un solo lugar y se pega a ellas, jala del brazo a su pareja que se queja entre risas y lo acomoda entre sus piernas con su espalda pegada a su pecho mientras sus brazos le rodean. Con la luz tenue de la lámpara de noches, conversan, se besan, se ríen, se acarician y se aman. Se ponen de acuerdo para el siguiente fin de semana y Lee abraza con fuerza a Richard, ese que se voltea y le quita las almohadas, lo baja y se le pone encima, sus diálogos se vuelven cálidos besos y risas acalladas por labios seductores de ricos sentimientos que apagan cualquier duda y se lleva todo miedo que pueda surgir.

Armitage lo mira dormir, sonríe mientras quita un poco de cabello castaño de su rostro y besa su cien, abraza a Lee con cariño y cierra los ojos, cuando los abre a las horas, no está solo: lo tiene todo.

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
